


Touch Hinata Day

by kinoshita



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoshita/pseuds/kinoshita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out as a joke at first, Hinata and Souda joking about a 'Everybody Touch Hinata day' it was hilarious at the time, and the orange soda was coming out of Souda's nose as he laughed his ass off. Hinata really didn't think that he'd actually make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Hinata Day

It had started out as a joke at first, Hinata and Souda joking about a 'Everybody Touch Hinata day' it was hilarious at the time, and the orange soda was coming out of Souda's nose as he laughed his ass off. Hinata really didn't think that he'd actually make it happen.  
Hinata groggilly pulled himself off the bed, some anouncement from Usami was said but he hadn't heard what had been said, not that it really mattered. She never said anything too important anyways. He took a quick look in the mirror, his hair sticking up at different ends and he sighed as he tried to brush it down but he had not gotten much success with it. A disgruntled noise escaped him as he ran his fingers through his hair before exiting out the door.

  
The other students on the 'fieldtrip' seemed to be talking about him behind his back, and of course Hinata noticed when he heard the whispers. He tilted his head in slight confusion but continued on his way. Souda was the first to approach him that morning, and Hinata had noticed the way the other seemed to smirk at him, some of the other's sharp teeth showing. "What's got you in such a good mood today?" he spoke, raising an eyebrow in suspicion at the others actions. "Ah didn't you hear the anouncement today?" he trailed off, the smirk growing as his voice quieted. Damn, the one day Usami had said something important he had missed it. "..What was in the anouncement?" "Didn't you hear? Today is 'Touch Hinata Day!'" Hinata froze, breath hitching in shock. Was he being serious? "Have fun Hinata" Souda spoke before backing off, leaving Hinata to deal with this himself.

  
He took a breath as he continued his walk, attempting to avoid the others just in case any of them had gotten any crazy ideas. His plan didn't seem to work though. Ibuki had chased after him, demanding that she got her fill of 'Touch Hinata Day' he had expected a hug or a highfive or something, but Ibuki had bit him instead, causing Hinata to yelp and grab his arm as Ibuki ran off laughing. Hinata grumbled and rubbed at the sore spot on his arm, wondering what the others would do to him. He sighed and he just knew this was going to be a /long day/

  
It was slightly surprising, but he curiously eyed the pink rabbit as it approached him, shaking slightly. "Usami..did you need something?" he asked, getting slightly irritated at the rabbit's silence, it was slightly creepy. The pink rabbit's speach was quiet, but it seemed that the rabbit wanted a hug from him. It was slightly amusing, but he felt kind've bad for her, she must've thought that he would hit her. He picked her up, and found that she was surprisingly light as he hugged her. Usami blushed and muttered out thank yous as she stumbled off, it was kind've cute actually.

  
The next time someone had visited him, it was Saionji and Koizumi, Saionji was smiling, and Hinata just /knew/ something bad was going to happen. Saionji had approached him, calling him some ridiculous name and Hinata just brushed it off, that's what she always did anyways. The experience had ended with Saionji kicking him rather roughly in the shin, and her dragging Koizumi off with her and laughing all the while.  
He was suspecting that nobody else would come and bother him today, the sun was starting to set and it seemed that he had gotten through the day mostly unscarred. He was heading back to his cabin, the soles of his shoes hitting the path rather loudly as he walked back to his cabin. He hadn't been watching where he was going, and he yelped loudly as he fell onto someone, him and the other falling ungracefully onto the grass. He looked up, his eyes seeing the face of the boy he had not wanted to run into today. Nagito Komaeda.

  
He pushed himself up and offered a hand to help Komaeda up, the other boy looking irritated as he tried to get the dirt off his clothes. Komaeda had looked up, his expression brightening when he saw that it was Hinata he had run into. "Ah! Hinata, I was hoping to run into you today. Well not actually run into, but you understand what I mean, right?" the other let out a quiet laugh at how they had almost litterally ran into eachother, mentioning how it was ironic. "..So you're going to act upon the 'Touch Hinata Day' thing too I guess?" Hinata spoke, his voice light as he managed a quiet chuckle to keep the conversation going. Komaeda thought for a moment, as if he was choosing his words carefully, "....I suppose so? If you would even let garbage like me touch you, even on a day like this, that is" the word garbage rang through his ears, the other's self-depricating words sounding like nails on a chalkboard inside of his head. "'Didn't I ask you to stop saying things like that?" he spoke, he saw through the other's facade, knowing that the other was only trying to manipulate him into saying yes..Or was it a more question of wanting to know if Hinata really was okay with Komaeda touching him? He had to atleast appreciate it that the other cared about what he thought about the situation atleast. It would've been nice if Ibuki had asked him about that before she had bitten him.  
"But yeah, I guess I don't mind" he added, his cheeks darkening ever so slightly. Komaeda's eyes seemed to brighten up again, and it was kind've cute. "I wouldn't want the others to see, so would you mind coming back to my cabin?" It was a strange request, but he didn't see what could really go wrong with it, so he nodded and the two walked together back to Komaeda's cabin.

  
It was rather dark, until Komaeda had flipped on a light switch, and the sudden change from the darkness to bright had caused him to quickly rub at his eyes. Hinata hadn't realized how close Komaeda had gotten to him until he felt the other's fingers combing through his hair from behind him, it startled him slightly and he turned around to face the other, his face slowly darkening. Komaeda looked slightly confused, and he stopped for a moment, looking like he was about to ask if that was okay-"It's fine, keep going" he interrupted, his eyes closing as the other started what seemed like petting him again. It was a nice feeling, and he soon found himself leaning in to the other's touch, a light sigh escaping him. His eyes opened again, Komaeda seemed rather pleased with himself at Hinata's reactions. Komaeda stopped for a moment, gesturing for Hinata to meet him on the couch. Hinata followed him, head tilting as the other gestured for him to sit on his lap. "..really?" he questioned. The white hair boy just nodded, and he wearilly sat on his lap, his legs on either side of the other's body. He feels a sudden urge to kiss the other, and he goes to, and surprisingly the other meets him halfway there.

  
Its a sudden blur of movements, and his mind is starting to feel rather hazy as Komaeda pulls him closer. Komaeda's touches are mostly light, but they're slightly urgent as Hinata can tell, as if Hinata would push him away and he was trying to map every inch of skin he could before that would happen. He decides to take a risk, grinding his hips down onto Komaeda's and his ears strain to hear the small gasp that escaped the other's lips. He decides that he wants to hear that noise again, but louder. He goes to do it again, but he feels Komaeda's hands stilling him. "Let me do it" he speaks, and his voice really should not be that hot. Suddenly they're swithced positions, Hinata's back pushed into the couch and Komaeda is lowering himself down, and his breath is hot and Hinata's hip jerk up slightly. The other leans forward, his teeth catching on the zipper and he drags it down, and Hinata slightly wonders where the hell Komaeda learnt that. The white haired boy reached forward, parting Hinata's legs with a soft nudge as he drags the other's pants down, his head tilting forward as he pressed his lips against the other's clothed cock, only the thin layer of Hinata's underwear still in the way. Komaeda hears the strained noise the other makes, and presses harder against the other and he's rather pleased by the moan of "please" that escapes Hinata. The white haired boy blowing a cold stream of air against the wet cloth, and Hinata's back arches from the sensation and a quiet squeak comes out and it's rather adorable.

  
Komaeda can feel the other boy's fingers in his hair, pushing him closer to the other's groin as if to hurry him up. He smiles lightly, his eyes shifting up to meet Hinata's as he pulls the other's boxers down, exposing the boy's cock, the tip starting to drip pre-cum. He dipped his head down, giving small kisses at the base and working his way up, stopping to press his hands harder against Hinata's hips so the other doesn't buck up into him. He hears another strangled plea, swirling his tongue around the tip of the other's cock. He looks up again as he continues his actions, Hinata biting his knuckles as he tries to keep the sounds from escaping. Komaeda slowly moves his head down the shaft, humming slightly as he goes. He's trying not to look too inexperienced, trying his hardest not to choke around the other as he does it. Hinata doesn't seem to notice it if he had messed up. He starts humming lowly, the vibrations going up Hinata's spine and Hinata jerks up, "Komaeda- please!" He can feel the brunette starting to get close, and he pulls off of the other's cock, a slight popping noise and a small string of saliva connecting it. Hinata shivers at the loss of contact, groaning lowly "Komaeedaa" the way the other says his name so stretched out, it almost makes him wish he recorded it. Komaeda looks up, almost innocently "What, Hinata?" he teases "Komaeda..please" the other whines out, "Louder, Hinata, I couldn't quite hear that" "Please Komaeda!" Hinata repeats, much louder and it sends a shiver down Komaeda's spine. He goes back down on him, humming as he bobs his head, Hinata moaning as he tries to shift his hips up, but Komaeda's hands are persistent as he holds the other down. "Komaeda i'm about to-" the other doesn't get to finish his sentence, and Komaeda tried to atleast swallow it, but he failed mostly, some of it rolling down his chin. He can hear Hinata's panting, and without thinking he wipes the cum off with his jacket before immediately afterwards realizing how /gross/ that was, and that he was going to have to wash his jacket later. He pushes it off his shoulders before moving back up to kiss Hinata again, a quick kiss before he pulls back again, his breathing hard "Not that that wasn't amazing, but would you mind returning the favor?" he asks, his hips rolling against Hinata to emphasize his point.  
They definitely were going to have to make a 'Touch Komaeda Day'


End file.
